Images captured by digital cameras are most commonly Low Dynamic Range (LDR) images, which have a loss of detail in bright or dark areas of a picture, depending on the camera's exposure setting. A High Dynamic Range (HDR) image can accurately represent dark areas (e.g., shadows) and well-lighted areas (e.g., sunlight). An HDR image can be captured, for example, by acquiring at least two LDR images of a scene that are captured at different exposure levels. These LDR images are called a bracketed exposed image series. A low exposure level will properly capture the scene areas fully illuminated by bright sunlight and a high exposure level will properly capture the scene areas that are dimly lighted (e.g., areas that are shadowed by other objects like buildings). By mixing these LDR images, an HDR image can be generated that depicts the full dynamic range of the scene.